runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Mason Ward(Alternate Future)
Exposed and Explosion Two alternate futures combined together, with a dark path. Mason Ward was not stopped when his radioactivity was kicking in, and blew up half of Varrock. Mason was quickly framed, and everyone began to hate superhumans, and superhumans revolted against mankind. There was a huge civil war, and Mason tried to resolve things to the best of his ability, but no one payed attention to him, why listen to the man that killed about 6 million lives? Mason's own friends, turned against him, and fought him, beating him down. Mason began to take a Sylar path, and began to slowly fight back, little by little. The mutants who hated mankind, respected Mason and followed him, remaining heroes tried to defend mankind and defeat the evil mutants. Mason soon created an empire, deciding that superhumans were the next big step in Earth, such as when the dinosaurs passed away and humans started to arrive later on(ironic). Mason grew extremely powerful, and was corrupted by all the power, and used it to kill those who opposed him. Mason and his empire dominate this world, anything that occured after chapter 1 never happened in this universe. Mason uses his space-time manipulation to travel across dimensions and cause mayhem, he has no real plans however. Abilities Empathetic Mimicry Allows Mason to absorb the abilities from others through emotional connections. Precognitive Dreaming Absorbed from his mom, Angela Ward, he can see the future in dreams. Flight Mason can fly at super sonic speeds, absorbed from his brother. Precognition This ability is absorbed from Issac, and allows him to paint the future Aura Vision This ability is absorbed from Viola, allowing him to see what type of person someone is. Telekinesis This ability is absorbed from Viola, allowing him to move objects with his mind. Despite his time, Mason's telekinesis is weaker than mainstream universe Mason. This Mason has trouble ripping off a bank vault telekinetically, Mason can only manipulate about 3 people at max, and has trouble manipulating other people's powers. Mason uses hand gestures to execute his attacks. Space-Time Manipulation Absorbed from Hiro, this ability is as good as mainstream universe Mason. Mason rarely uses it in combat, only to slow down time or teleport, or to prank his opponents he teleports them somewhere else. Invisibility This ability is absorbed from Claude Rains. Phasing This ability is absorbed from D.L, but is not as potent as D.L's ability. Mason has trouble going through metal walls, especially thick ones, and can't run through them, he has to take his time and walk. Rapid Cell Regeneration Absorbed from Claire, he can heal wounds rapidly, and has a micro weak spot in the back of his head Enhanced Strength Absorbed from Nikki Sanders, enables him to lift between 2-10 tons. Illusion Absorbed from an uknown individual Technopathy Absorbed from Micah. Electrokinesis Absorbed from Elle. Allows him to manipulate electricity, it is better than his telekinesis. Pyrokinesis Absorbed from Flint, Mason can emit blue flames. Enhanced Speed Absorbed from Skull, Mason can run up to 100mph. Telepathy Absorbed from Matt Parkman, he can keep people out of his mind without straining himself and pierce people's minds. Induced Radioactivity Absorbed from Ted, he can manipulate radioactivity Terrakinesis Absorbed from Terry, he can manipulate Earth Weakness *Powers are strangely undeveloped, or at least less developed than his mainstream counterpart. *Microspot at the back of his head. *Will RARELY make an appearence. *Mason doesn't like to interfere with other dimensions, rather play around, so he won't kill or mortally wound someone, unless they make him mad. *Character shouldn't be taken too seriously.